


Another Pair

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Hardcore shipping, SvTFoE Miraculous Ladybug Crossover, i am proud of my idea, tom needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am a normal girl. If normal means me being a secret superhero with strange glowing hearts on my cheeks when I transform, a strange floating butterfly, my best friend who is hopelessly in love with me and dating, and bunch of cats, ladybugs and fire. Yup. Definitely normal.





	Another Pair

Star

I was a normal girl. Until one day, I saved a man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, who nearly died when tripping down the stairs. I broke my favourite headband that day, a red, demon horn, headband. That’s when things stopped being normal. The next morning my headband was fixed and a strange, floating, butterfly with a star over it’s eye emerged from it. From that day on, with my mask on I was called Princess Butterfly, Butterfly for short.

Marinette

I was normal. I had a loving family and friends. But one day, I saved a man wearing a red, Hawaiian printed shirt. That’s when things stopped being normal. Now I am Ladybug, the Akuma fighting superhero. 

Adrien

My name is Adrien Agreste. I am secretly Chat Noir, the cat heroine of Paris. With my lady and her little friends, we shall win all. Being Adrien sucked all the life from me. Modelling, basketball, and fencing tires me. Chat brought me back. Now, I hoping to find the woman underneath the Ladybug mask. After all, Curiosity killed the cat, but Satisfaction brought it back.

Tom (HA NOT MARCO!! This is a TomStar story cuz Tom needs more love)

I have always been different. I had red-brown hair, and light brown eyes which apparently turned maroon when I was angry. After one long day, I came home to a small box with strange markings on it, when I opened it I saw a rock like bracelet. A small, talking, dragon-like creature emerged from it named Longg . From then on, with my mask on, I was called Flame.


End file.
